Switched capacitor converters, often referred to as “charge pumps”, are generally used for conversion of DC voltages. Basic switched converters generally provide one simple voltage conversion. The most common applications for these circuits are to provide a single output voltage signal that is a doubled, halved or inverted form of the an input voltage signal.
Personal computing devices in general are trending towards smaller sizes while the number of feature sets associated with consumer demands is increasing. The need for single small packages and circuits capable of providing a growing number of voltage conversions in the form of numerous output signals from a single input signal increases with each micro technological advance. Thus there is an as yet unsatisfied need for a power network that efficiently, compactly and cost effectively provides a multitude of various voltage signal conversions.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.